Tartarus
by TrueDaughterOfAphroditeLoves4
Summary: Percy and Annabeth fall into the dark Hell, Tartarus. Annabeth's leg is broken and Percy has a massive pain on his whole body. What are they going to do? Read to find out...


**A/N: I hope you guys like this story. I know it's sad and all, but I tried my best. Please review!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Percy... please... just let go of my hand..." I cried trying to keep hold of the ledge.

Percy shook his head tears dripping down his cheek. This was the first time I ever saw him cry, even when he got hurt through battle.

"Percy... you c...can't do this. Just let my hand you!..." I screamed as my grip on the ledge slipped. I didn't want to bring Percy down to the dark hell with me. He has to continue the quest without me.

Percy wiped away his tears, but they kept on coming.

"Annabeth... I...I can't imagine a life without you. I cannot defeat the m...monsters or anyone without y...you beside me... Please... Anna...Annabeth..." he said trying to get a good grip on my hand and pull me up.

"Percy... You have to go with the others and finish the quest... Please do it...it... for me... I will be there by your side... You won't be able to see me, but I...I will be there... in your heart..." I said my fingers one by one slipping down the ledge. "Per...Percy... I...I can't hold on any... LONGER!" My fingers fully come off the ledge as I try to reach again and the ledge I miss.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed. He didn't even care about his own life. He jumped in after me. His other hand was holding onto the ledge.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" Nico and Hazel screamed as they ran forward toward the hole. "JASON! FRANK! HURRY UP!"

I held onto Percy's hand tightly with both hands.

"Percy! W...What did you think you were... doing?!" I screamed.

Percy looked down at me. There were mixed emotions in his eyes.

"I already lost you a lot of times now... I am not willing to lose you again... We are going to do this together..." he said struggling to keep hold of me and the ledge.

I looked into his eyes. I couldn't help, but nod. I took a deep breath trying not to think about what's going to be in there. I had fought a lot of monsters and had almost died through these battles, but I wasn't that afraid back then cause I had Percy with me and I knew I would be safe with him, but right now... we both were going to hell together... I...I just couldn't imagine it...

"Are you ready?" Percy's voice interrupted my thoughts. I took another breath, but a deeper one and then let it go.

I nodded. _I can do this. I have Percy with me. I can do this._ I chanted this in my head the whole time.

"Yes... I am ready..." I told him looking up at him. I could see Nico trying to reach for our hand, but he was to far.

"In three seconds..." Percy said taking a deep breath himself and letting it out.

I nodded trying not to think about the disaster down in the hell.

"T...Three..." I said as tears start coming again.

"T...Two..." Percy said struggling to hold the ledge any more.

"A...And... O...One..." I said gulping.

Percy let go of the ledge as we fell toward the dark mysterious hell that held our death. Percy held a good grip on my hand as we went down.

I could still hear both Hazel and Nico screaming our name from above. One small tear dripped down my cheek. I looked at Percy who tried not to look at me.

"Percy..."

Percy's head turned around. His eyes were watery and puffed up from crying.

"Hmm?"

"As long as we are together... we will be safe... please don't cry... just p...please..."

I felt like I was flying into heaven when I saw Percy smile at me and nod. I felt so sorry for him, but I didn't want to say "Oh my god! I'm so sorry for you!" cause I don't think that will make him feel better. He had his memory lost from that fuckin' witch Hera and was switched to the Roman Camp. He was almost about to die. We just got back together, but now we are going to hell where Gaea is planning our death... Well... at least we are going together... that's all that matters.

* * *

**Percy POV**

Both Annabeth and I fell hard into Tartarus. The moment I hit my head pretty hard on the ground I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. Annabeth's body was pressed against me as we just lay there.

I felt Annabeth's slowly getting up.

"Percy?" she called my name. I could hear the shudder in her voice.

I turned around carefully holding onto my head to see Annabeth looking around us. It was dark all around us. I felt like I could hear whispering around the room. A shiver went down my spine.

I tried to move a little more, but my head and my back begun to ache like all of my bones had broken. I slumped back down which I shouldn't have done. Ugh...

"Yes, Annabeth?" I called.

"Per...Percy... Are you o...okay?" she called as she saw me slump back down and saw me wince. She tried to turn herself, but I could see that she winced herself. "Per...Percy... I think... I can't move my right leg..." she said.

I turned my head to see Annabeth holding onto her right leg and shivering. Hmm... Even though I was hurt myself I couldn't just sit here while Annabeth's leg was broken... I think I can handle my head and my back being hurt rather than watch Annabeth suffering.

I got up slowly and turned myself around to face Annabeth. I wince as I twisted around to sit properly. I felt like there was this massive rock on us.

Annabeth saw me wince as I turned around.

"Percy... what are you doing?" she asked putting her hand on my shoulder. Pain went through me the moment Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. My whole body hurt. I couldn't handle it, but I had to try.

"Annabeth... I'm fine... First, lets take care of your leg..." I said wincing against as I stood up carefully. I felt like my legs were about to collapse under me.

"Percy... no... My leg doesn't matter right now... First, we have to take of you... It was you who had fallen hard on the ground before I fell. I fell on you mostly. I just rolled to the side and twisted my ankle... That's all... Just sit back down... Have a rest..." Annabeth said.

I sighed, but I didn't leave it at that.

"Nope... First, let's get you to a wall where you can lean on... If you let me do that... then... I'll do what you want..." I said lending my hand to her.

Annabeth looked at my hand before sighing and putting her hand into mine. I carefully helped her up onto one of her feet. I looked at leg which wouldn't move at all. I decided what I was about to do no matter what.

I quickly lifted Annabeth over my shoulders even though I felt like I heard one of my bones crack.

"PERCY! PUT ME DOWN!" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth... hush up... I can do this... I have to..." I told her which silenced her off. I knew she wanted to fight back, but I could see she was pretty tired to say anything else.

I started to walk as the pain filled in me... I just had to try.

I continued walking on. It was too dark to see where we were going. I stopped for a second before I finally saw light. It was reflecting on something. I started to walk toward the light.

As I got closer I saw what it was. It was Annabeth's shield and right beside it was her bag. Ambrosia.

I looked at Annabeth who was on my shoulder who wrapped her arms loosely around my neck. I smiled.

I walked toward the shield and the bag. As I reached it I used my empty hand to see if there was a wall right there and there was. I quickly placed Annabeth down carefully. I didn't know that she was already asleep. She had went through many problems without me by her side and supporting her.

Her head was about to tilt down and hit the ground, but I quickly sat down and moved her head back up. The moment I sat down I felt another jolt of pain hit me through in the head. I shuddered and shook my head couple of times before I took a deep breath and let it out.

I looked at Annabeth who was sleeping uncomfortably. I could see her shiver in the cold breeze down here. I carefully pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. She rested her head against my chest. She sighed heavily in her sleep which widened my smile. I patted her head as she slept peacefully. I rested my head against the hard wall and closed my eyes. The only thought that came to my mind was those sweet moments I had with Annabeth in Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I tried my best to make it good! I am going to continue this. This isn't it!**

**I just finished reading Mark of Athena cause I started the series late and I was like "WHAT?! YOU ARE SO CRUEL! WHAT DID ANNABETH AND PERCY EVER DO TO YOU?!" I screamed at Rick Riordan.  
**

**I seriously hope you guys like the story!**

**Please REVIEW! :D**


End file.
